Conclave:Vasto
The Vasto is a powerful and effective revolver. Striking a balance in damage and fire rate between the Lato and the Lex, it also sports a high crit rate, good accuracy, and a short reload. Low ammo capacity, moderate recoil, and a quite high materials cost stand out as weak points. This weapon can be sold for , it is also a for the akimbo variant Akvasto (x2) and Redeemer. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage. **High damage – effective against health. *High critical chance. *Very high reload speed. *High fire rate. *High accuracy. *One polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Below average critical damage. *Low status chance. *Small magazine size. Comparisons Tips *Due to the semi-auto nature of the Vasto, for longer ranged targets it is better to fire more slowly due to the vertical recoil. Otherwise, the faster you pull the trigger, the more likely it will fire bullets above the enemy and miss. ** If required, the recoil can be decreased by the mod, increasing its viability as a long-range weapon. *Consider using a mod slot to fit a high-level - this can bring the crit chance up to around 30%. Combined with the weapon's high rate of fire, it can easily tear through tougher opponents. *While it is fairly ammo efficient at base, when focusing on a build based on fire rate and reload speed, you can run out of ammunition quickly. **In Defense-Missions this isn't much of a problem as pistol ammo pickups are more clustered and steadily avilable to replenish your reserves. For other missions consider taking ammo restores along just in case. *The Vasto has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the Vasto a prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the Akjagara, Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Kohm, Latos (Lato, Lato Prime and Lato Vandal), Miter, Panthera, Tigris and other Vasto variants (Akvasto and Vasto Prime). Notes *The Vasto was added in . *Although shown as being mostly silver colored, the pistol's default color is actually black. Trivia *Vasto is a Latin verb, meaning "I destroy / I lay waste / I ravage." *The Vasto's cylinder revolves with every shot and upon reload, making it the fourth weapon with a non-static model. *The Vasto appears to be a double-action revolver of intermediate caliber, rather than a high caliber single action akin to those used in the 19th century West, like the Colt Single Action Army. The handle/grip is flush with the rest of the weapon, leaving no exposed hammer to manually cock. However, there appears to be a rocker on the rear of the Vasto that could be a hammer lever. **Unlike real revolvers, however, the Vasto ejects cartridges after each shot. Media 1001539_549801898412666_68207361_n.jpg|Vasto Vasto aho..jpg|Vasto in-game 2013-07-27_00006.jpg Vasto 2.png Vasto 3.png Warframe 2013-07-27 23-34-23-38.png decent build.png|Decent All-Purpose Build without Forma Tenno Reinforcement - Vasto Warframe Vasto Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 4 *Damage increased from 50 to 58 *Status chance increased from 5% to 8% *Critical chance increased from 15% to 20% *Critical damage increased from 1.5 to 1.8x *Fixed the Vasto Day of the Dead skin not appearing as ‘Owned’ in the Market. *Conclave skin now available. *Vasto now available for use in Conclave. *Vasto received unique reload sound. *Introduced. }} Last update: See also *Akvasto, the akimbo version of this gun. *Vasto Prime, the prime version. fr:Vasto es:Vasto